


Blanket Fort

by CrazyKitCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blankets, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKitCat/pseuds/CrazyKitCat
Summary: Hermione's had a long day at work, but nothing else matters when her two favorite guys surprise her with a movie night in a pillow fort.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Blanket Fort

Hermione grumbled as she Apparated onto the front step of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Letting herself into the old house, she called out for her boyfriend, knowing he had taken the day off of work to spend the day with his godson, Teddy Lupin.

"Harry?" she called out. "Teddy-lamb, where are you?"

She and Harry had decided to officially start dating a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts. While she had returned to school to complete her education before entering the Ministry, Harry had immediately started his Auror training.

Once she had graduated, Harry invited Hermione to move in with him and live at the house Sirius had left for him. She had accepted the offer on the same day that Ron decided to move in with Lavender, leaving the old house to his friends to turn into a home.

Before joining the Ministry as a working adult, Hermione had taken a few months to attack the renovations of the old, dark house with delighted vigor. Harry had been gracious, understanding, and supportive when she told him that she wanted it done _before_ starting her mission to change laws in the Wizarding community so they could go home to a clean and happy home after long days at the office.

Once they had sent Kreacher off to live out the rest of his days at Hogwarts, she had cleaned away all of the dust and dark Black family artifacts. Harry had thrown out the old furniture and allowed her to replace it with bright colors and lightly colored walls. When she had figured out how to remove Walburga Black's painting, they had invited over all of their friends from the Order of the Phoenix to have a celebratory party.

Walking through the front entry hall, Hermione stored her shoes, briefcase, and suit jacket in the coat closet. Rearranging her briefcase under her arm so she could brush a few stray wisps of hair out of her eyes, Hermione made her way through the newly renovated house towards her favorite room: the library.

She breathed in the fresh smell of parchment and old books as she walked into the restored library. This had been the last room she had tackled. Taking great care to sort through and store the older tomes, Hermione had packed up the volumes she didn't want in her library to donate to different locations. She had offered the pureblood targeted ones to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black for the Malfoy family collection. Anything of a darker and questionably legal nature, she turned over to the Ministry of Magic.

Currently, all the walls of the library were lined with ceiling-high bookshelves covered in Muggle and Wizarding volumes from every century. She had cast the same spell upon the ceiling that was present in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, so that showed the appearance of a bright sunny afternoon sky. There were two large desks on the far side of the room and two comfortable armchairs and a couch took up the center of the room. Weaving her way around the furniture, she dropped her briefcase off on her desk and rolled her eyes at the sight of the mess covering Harry's.

She flicked her wand at it to have the papers tidy themselves up as she left the room in search of her two favorite men.

Entering her modern-style kitchen, Hermione frowned in confusion. It was nearing six in the evening and Teddy typically had his snack at a quarter to the hour.

"Harry?!" she hollered out, desperately tamping down her instinct to panic. They weren't at war anymore and there were more wards on their home than many Curse Breakers could get through. Hermione had once made Bill Weasley try to be sure. Harry hadn't owled her with any last minute plans to go out, so she knew they were here somewhere.

Despite trying to use logic to calm down, Hermione didn't feel her heart rate slow down until she heard Harry call out that they were in their living room. Shoulders sagging in relief, Hermione made her way to the room which had once housed the Black Family tree. Now devoid of the depressing, tangled tree in exchange for a wide entryway, the living room she had designed with Harry was bright and cozy. Royal Copenhagen blue carpet, cream painted walls with white crown moulding, and leather couches and armchairs made the room feel welcoming and bright.

Or at least it _typically_ did.

Hermione's jaw dropped when she walked around the corner to the room.

" _What in Merlin's name is all of this?"_ she instinctively yelled out in surprise at the state of her living room.

"Blanket fort!" Hermione's boyfriend of four years called out happily from somewhere within the mess of what could only be considered a disastrous warzone of blankets and pillows.

Hermione couldn't see any of her couches or other furniture since the entire room had been overtaken by a makeshift tent made up of their King-sized comforter and sheets, along with dragon-print sheets from the twin-sized bed in the guest room Teddy used whenever he stayed the night with them.

"I can _see_ it's a blanket fort," she replied after she had a minute to recover from the shock. "May I ask _why_ you've used all of the bedding in the house to make it?"

"It's a secret!" Teddy insisted from within the makeshift structure, before he crawled out near her feet. "We needed to make an adventure."

Hermione laughed at his petulant tone.

"You needed to make an adventure, huh?" Hermione asked kindly as she crouched down to be eye-level with the five-year-old. "Well that changes everything!"

She nodded conspiratorially and winked at him.

"Wanna join us?" Teddy asked kindly, always willing to share.

"I'd love to Teddy-lamb," Hermione smiled lovingly at the little boy. "But how about I make us some snacks first?"

Teddy was nodding before she finished her question.

"Snacks first!" the young boy cheered. " _Then_ you can come in!"

"Sounds like a plan!" she giggled as she stood, making sure to tousle the Metamorphagus's hair as she went.

Making her way to the kitchen, Hermione pulled out the fixings for hot chocolate and cookies. Without looking at the recipe, Hermione quickly whipped the dough's ingredients together and added chocolate chips when the mixture was the correct consistency.

Humming to herself as she worked, Hermione didn't hear when Harry entered the kitchen behind her. When he wrapped his arms around her middle, she felt herself jump about a foot in the air.

"Harry!" she scolded as he pulled her back into his chest, his arms wrapped loosely around her hips as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Welcome home," he told her sweetly as he placed a quick kiss to her cheek. She turned her head to meet him for a quick kiss, before she went back to making the cookies.

"I see you've had a big day," she observed as she allowed him to keep holding her while she worked. She loved how cuddly he could be when the mood struck him.

"Sorry about the mess," Harry apologized as he reached into the bowl to snag a taste.

Hermione scoffed, and slapped the offending finger with her spoon. Harry didn't even pretend to be apologetic as he stuck the glob of cookie dough into his mouth, moaning in approval at the taste.

"You've gotten better at baking," he praised. "You used to be awful, but this is borderline divine."

"Only 'borderline'?" she laughed as she hip bumped herself out of his hold so she could get the baking tray. "I'd have thought I passed that a while ago since I bake these cookies _every time_ Teddy comes over."

"You did," Harry nodded as he pulled her back into his embrace. He turned her body to face him as he pinned her back to the counter behind her. Hermione set down the baking tray on the counter-top behind her and made a point of waving her wand so that the spoon would scoop the cookies onto the tray for her, before she put her wand down and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry grinned and ducked his head to meet her halfway for a much more passionate kiss than their greeting pecks. Hermione made a point to deepen the kiss by moving her hands to tug the front of his shirt closer to her as she let her tongue trace the seam of Harry's lips. Groaning in approval, Harry immediately opened up for her, allowing her tongue to tangle with his lazily. He leaned forward so that she was pinned tightly to the counter behind her as her body was flush with his own.

They only pulled apart when the oven dinged, letting them know it was hot enough for the cookies. Extricating herself from her boyfriend's arms, Hermione picked up the tray and slid it into the oven, setting the timer as she went. She knew she could set a Tempus charm to keep track, but she found that she still occasionally preferred the Muggle way of doing things.

Moving to pull the milk and chocolate from the cooling cabinet, Hermione moved to the stove-top to make the hot chocolate as Harry boosted himself to sit on the counter beside her, letting her work in peace.

"As much as I enjoyed that distraction," she told him after a few moments. "Are you going to tell me _why_ the living room is the home to the largest blanket fort I've ever seen?"

Harry shrugged.

"Teddy mentioned that some of his friends were bragging about making one at preschool when Teddy was out sick last week. I realized I never had that. Dudley and his friends got to have pillow and blanket forts during his sleepovers, but I was always locked under the stairs. I wanted to share that kind of memory with Teddy and I figured we could go big or go home… The next thing I knew, we had every blanket we could find and had made this tent. Sorry it got so out of hand."

"As long as you help me clean it up and do the laundry after Teddy goes to bed, I really don't mind," Hermione told him, leaning over to place a quick peck on his lips. "I'm glad you both had fun."

"But the fun isn't over," Harry insisted. "We saved movie night for when you got home from work. Teddy's setting up the TV right now."

"That's so sweet," Hermione smiled as the timer beeped for the cookies. Hermione removed the cookies from the oven and turned off the stove-top. To be safe, she cast a quick cooling charm on their snacks to make sure no one would get burned. She swiftly served everything up onto a tray and gestured for Harry to lead the way back into the living room.

Harry held one blanket out of her way and took the tray so she could crawl into the fort first. She took the tray back once she was settled and Harry joined her.

Looking around, Hermione smiled in appreciation at the coziness of the structure. The boys had used the furniture to prop up the blankets, using the massive television as the key component.

"What movie are we watching Teddy-lamb?" she asked as she handed the turquoise-haired toddler his drink and a cookie.

"Lion King!" Teddy cheered.

"Animal Hamlet, it is!" Harry teased Hermione, knowing she was beginning to grow tired of the Disney-fied retelling of Shakespeare's classic after seeing it dozens of times with Teddy.

Hermione rolled her eyes and motioned for Teddy to join them on the pile of pillows. Harry pulled Hermione to sit next to him so that she partially leaned against him. She gathered Teddy into her arms and the trio settled in for their fifty-fourth rewatching of _The Lion King_.

All was well.


End file.
